Legend of the Night
by Baconkatz
Summary: Night. Cold. Harsh. And unforgiving. But some look past the rough exterior to see the true wonder, and beauty. The team learn what Night truly means, especialy when Night's on the team.
1. Cold

Snow, and trees. That was a pretty good discription of Alaska, in Peters case. They were on a misson a rouge wolf was seen on the out-skirts of a local vilage. "They called us in for a dog!" Nova exclaimed over the comm's. "Wolf" Iron Fist corrected, "same differance. We could be kicking evil butt, and were just playing pest control." He whinned

"Can it bucket-head" White Tiger said " Fury almost lost his eye patch at the sighting, and i heard Captian America and Hulk suppressing Thor when they heard about. So it might be important." They continued in silence for a few minutes, spidermans annoying voice broke it "Nice puppy, Spidey is going to help you" they could hear Spiderman coo, "what are you doing" Power Man asked heading towards spidermans location, Nova shriked over the comm.

" its a puppy" he shriked. By the time the other three made it, Nova was attempting to pet the little wolf. The wolf was the size of a puppy, its fur was the darkist shade of black you could find, and its eyes were a shade of very dark green. The wolf looked at all of them eyes seeming to flicker a shade of gray at each look, the look landed on Iron Fist he gasped "What is it" Power man asked rushing to his side "Nova" Iron Fist yelled "dont touch it". Nova ignored him and layed his hand on the wolf.

Huge mistake. The wolf growled starting to growing, it stopped growing at the size of a elephant. Its eyes were actualy a deep blue, no pink, no purple, no one was pink and the other blue? It howled and swung its torso at the group they evaded it but didnt remember the tail, Iron Fist hit headfirst on a pine knocking him out, Whit Tiger was stuck halfway through a tree, and the others where just randomly hit into differnt trees and snow piles.

Power Man was up first he tried to hit her snout, he did but he hit it nostral that was very slimy, "thats disgusting" he groaned. The tail rammed him a good three feet into the earth, then covering him like a blanket. Nova flew around its head shooting it in ears and eyes, until its ear twitched creating a vortex of wind he got caught in it. It reared up wacking him with its paw, much like a cat would a butterfly he hit the snowy ground a heavy paw held him in place.

A tight web attached it self to its face, just missing the pink eye but it got the blue one. A thick pink mist engulfed Spiderman carrying him to the ground, where it layed another paw on top of him and itself layed down. The web being picked off by the pink mist when all the web was gone, the mist disapperd. The wolf's eyes turned a dark green again, it closed its eyes and fell asleep.

It was six hours before Iron Fist woke up, he un-stucked White Tiger and called Fury while tending to a deep gash on White Tigers arm, he just finished wrapping it up with a ripped off part of his bandana when a helicopter landed in front of the wolf, who got up. Fury briskly walked out, Captian America following. "Marina" Fury called out the wolf seemed to frown before shrinking then transforming into a girl.

She was wearing a brown leather jacket under it was a camo shirt ,a wierd greenish blue crystal necklace, a pair a jeans and a pair of black army style boots, metal points on the end and everything. She had pale brown hair tied back in a loose braid that just went past her hip, her eyes were the same dark green the new thing was her scar. A thick white scar that ran into her hairline curled around her left cheek and stopped right before her throat, she had olive colored skin and, the eight knives that they could see straped around her waist were deadly sharp.

"Fury" she hissed her voice was unaturaly deep and had a slight rasp "Marina..." Captian America started " Dont you even start Rogers" she growled "Marina you know i didnt mean for this to happen" he insisted. "And yet here we are Rogers" she growled ,a deep back throated growl "im not comming back" she stated " Thor's going to kill me and Fury" Cap said " im not going to go back to the Avengers, its final" before turning her back to him. "Marina you may not want to join the Avengers again, so i have a offer." Fury said "What if you joined thier team" sweeping his hand at the five bruised up teens.

She seemed to think about, "i have some business to attend to. But i'll think about it" she said. She turned on her heel and her eyes changed to a vibrant orange, then she just disappeared into thin air. "What was that" Spiderman asked, Cap sighed "Marina or Night, was a Avenger she was very close to Thor."

"Romaticly?" Nova asked Cap shook his head "No, more like brother-sister. Last week she and Tony got into a fight, and he hit her with a repulcer then she quit. Thor has been on pins and needles ever since she left" Fury started walking back to the helicopter "come on, we dont have all day" he said keeping his brisk walk.

The five teens exchanged looks before following Fury.


	2. Warm

Loud. Noisy. Obnoxious. Marina never really liked these kinds of people, feral animals were so much easier to understand. And she could tell at least two out of the five were like that, one was bossy, the other two chill. She liked the last two. She really liked the prospect of being on a team again, really really liked it.

A gun clicked, she jumped and twisted mid-air landing on the gun mans shoulders. Snapping his neck with one flick of the wrist, keeping a firm grip on his head she flipped off him backwards and flung the guy at the other twenty or so that were there. She actually considered presenting S.H.E.I.L.D with this flimsy job of security, it barely makes it fun.

Using the butt of a dead guys gun she hit one in the side of the head, the last one alive. He stumbled backwards landing on his rear. She stepped towards him and grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall letting him slip to the ground."Listen, your going to tell me what i want to know, lie or don't tell me? Lets just say i know the most painful way to injure you, you will ever find. Now Talk."

She hissed, she didn't enjoy this as much as she should of, given her profile. The mobster actually gulped "I don't know what you mean" he said shaking, Marina sighed feeling around his lower back for a kidney.

She shoved a nailed finger into it drawing a dribble of light blood, he screamed. She internally winced, she hated doing this. It made her remember the lab, the dna, the lightning, the damn torture... Marina shook her head violently her braid slapping the guy in the face several times leaving red welts, "ill give you one last chance, don't tell me and i swear, i will rip your brain out of your nose and burn it in front of you while your still alive. Do i make myself clear."

She demanded the mobster was quivering "Now where is he" she growled he just stared at her unmoving, "That's it" she growled covering the ground between them in seconds. "Wait wait" he screeched Marina stopped her hand dangerously close to the hilt of a dagger, he gasped in air "He's in Maryland, near Tuscarora creek"

He coughed up blood and mucous splattering the floor, "good puppy"she crooned "you get a treat" her eyes changed to a turquoise she touched his chest, he sighed against the touch his wounds healing themselves. She patted him on the head her eyes changing back to normal, she walled out leaving no trace.

The man brain washed.

"Is she back yet?" Kitten asked her grey tail swishing back and forth in a hypnotic fashion, "not yet, my Kitten" Sam said stroking Kitten subconsciously, and Kitten purred subconsciously.

If you saw Sam at the park she wouldn't stand out, except for her hair witch she styled in a way to have vibrant green stripes that fell alongside her short black hair. She was wearing a grey sweater and white sweat pants, keeping her cozy on the cold winter day. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet but she couldn't care less.

Expect she just wished Marina was there she could be a giant fluffy pillow, of endless fur and she had this unnatural scent of pine needles. Kitten on the other had you would defiantly notice under her hazel hair were a pair of grey cat ears and a tail, and that playful cat look just makes her look like she was just one big fluff ball of snuggles.

She was very clingy to Sam and Marina, and if she laid on one of them they would be out cold within ten minutes. She was wearing a very oversized grey hoodie that covered her form. A door opened and slammed shut Marina truged into view, Kitten and Sam both would of greeted her.

But both were out cold, on a quilt next to the fireplace in the small cabin. Marina smiled sitting down next to the pile of green and fluff, she stroked Kitten's tail that was still flicking around in uncertainty. Marina did this when she was thinking, she successfully did that business she told Fury.

And as far as she knew the offer was still open, she glanced at the pile next to her. She new that if someone hurt a hair on Sam's head Kitten would kill them expertly, she almost scared Marina in all the ways she knew how to kill people with her tail alone.

Marina knew that Kitten and Sam would miss her, but they would live she grabbed a sketch that Kitten made and jotted a note down on it. Kitten would notice instantly that someone touched her drawing, Marina stood up looked at the picture frame above the fireplace.

Her eyes turned orange and she disappeared.


	3. Home

If anybody asked, Fury was defiantly not hidding in the vents with Coulson from a very pissed off Thor and Captian America. And Coulson hugged him first. Thor was in one of those rare moods, especially when Marina went off the radar. Then Loki just had to be found beat within an inch of his immortal life, pissing Thor off even more than before.

Ironman constantly followed Captain America saying that he was sorry, until Cap hit him in the jaw rendering him unconscious. And that meant they were down two avengers, and that was not going to be good if some alien attacked. And Spiderman and the team constantly asked about Night.

And that was annoying on its own, when it became a hourly thing even more so. Especially Nova who's questions mostly consisted of, 'is she single?' Or 'any romantic relationships?' And then Black Widow gave him a black eye for asking some 'awkward' questions about her body type, the Ava gave him another black eye when she heard about it.

Sure it was healed in the infirmary but that hurt his ego more than anything, and thats saying a lot considering how hard the two women hit. So Nick was having a very bad day, a really really bad day. Until he got that call, it was the best news he got all day.

Fine.

It was Semi-good.

You know like while Marina was trying to get into S.H.E.I.L.D, a guard tried to shoot her, the Wolf came out, Hulk was called in. Chaos, the usual. So when that died down as it turns out, she came to ask if she could still join the team. And Fury said yes instantly, only problem she hated flying, standing still in air unnoticed she would be fine.

But in a jet, that was going to prove a challenge, a big black furry challenge. She gave Hulk a dark green eye for telling her to breathe for the billionth time on the flight to the carrier. They all lived through that at least. Then there was the room.

Every agent was given a room to stay in, but hers was going to have to be improvised. They really only expected the team they already had when they re-built the carrier, so they took a old gym that nobody used, it wasn't a very big gym though, only thirty by thirty at most.

Then Marina trusted an agent named Lexi to decorate her room, and only Lexi. Apparently Lexi decorated her room at Avengers tower, and Marina trusted her taste in rooms. In the end Marina was pleased and she whispered something to Lexi who beamed and walked away happily.

The room itself was beautiful the walls were designed to look as if it was real pine wood that made up the wall, not reinforced titanium, the floor was made from the same material a large thick plush grey carpet layed just a few feet from a huge television.

Her kings sized bed once again held a woodsy cabiny theme, the frame twisted trunks and branches a few vines of ivy wrapped around the branches, the spread of the bed was a dark green a few shades lighter then her eyes. A several large picture frames hung from the wall, one was her and the avengers, one was her and a large group of girls, Lexi included.

The last one was her, she was crouching on the ground a stout horse with a brown coat and a white mane, stood behind her, next to her a white tiger layed on its back, caught in the middle of a wiggling motion. On the other side A large tan dog with a white patch across it eyes, giving it the appearance of a bandit.

Several more frames hung around the room along with a few wolf related decorations, the constellations hung on the ceiling glittering. Several bookshelves lined the wall, and a mini fridge was tucked away in the corner. Not that that was over, now came the hard part.

Introduction.


	4. New pack

Marina snorted impatiently as pair of wolf ears constantly appearing and disappearing on her head in agitation. Fury groaned frustrated, how long does it take for five superhero's to take care of one man in a robot bear suit.

"Fury" Marina said her face was calm, but the pair of wolf ears were twisting and in agony flatening against her head. He looked concerned, she held out her hand Fury layed his on top she gripped it, hard. Her scar was glowing a soft silver as she guided Fury's hand to the scar before she used it to cover her eyes.

Marina gritted her teeth as she reach for her necklace she grasped the crystal that hung around her neck, the glowing subsided and Fury removed his hand the wolf ears decided to disappear. She smiled her thanks at Fury and glared at the guard to her right, dareing him to question what happened. Luckily for the guard the team chose that moment to enter, they were chatting among themselves happily.

"Your late" Fury deadpanned "yeah yeah more training" Nova said waving his hand around absently "what did you want to see us abou..." his sentence died in his mouth when he saw Marina. Spiderman's spidey sense was going crazy, but when he saw her he jumped in surprise attaching him self to the ceiling.

White tiger hissed her claws sheathed, prepared to lunge at a moment's notice. Powerman and Iron Fist didn't hold any grudges against her but were in a fighting stance, just in case. Marina cocked a eyebrow, her eyes changed to a bright pink , the whole team was soon engulfed by a thick pink mist.

All of them flailing around wildly trying to gain traction in the mist, the mist flickered for a second as Marina stumbled backwards in the effort to keep them floating. Fury tapped her shoulder, she nodded lowering them to the ground and releasing them. She stumbled into Fury nearly making them fall over, "What the hell was that!" Nova yelled marching up to Fury, the rest of the team not far behind,

"Not much" Marina said her eyes seemed to lighten a shade to a lime green, twirling a rouge strand of hair around her finger looking like a lost puppy. She careful approached Nova "if you didn't like it you could have told me" she practically purred when she was close enough to trace circles on his chest, "i would do anything for you" she leaned in closer until Nova was shuddered under her touch.

"do you love me?" She whispered into his ear, "yes, yes, yes my love" Nova said back. Marina's eyes lost the lime green eye color and went back to the dark shade of green, she slapped Nova. Hard. "What was that for?" He asked confused rubbing the red palm mark,Marina glared at him "You being a total douche bag and proclaiming your love for a girl you know nothing about, and for almost cheating on MJ."

The whole deck was looking at Nova, "you and MJ are dating?" Spiderman asked. Nova yelled and flew off the deck. Fury patted Marina's shoulder and gently pushed her at White Tiger who stopped hissing and was standing up, "Hi my name is Marina" Marina started shaking Tigers hand the remaining team members took off their masks,

" Im Ava this is ,Luke, Peter, And Danny" Marina smiled it was small but it was genuine, Fury stepped in "Marina is thinking about trying out for the team" Luke looked confused "Why?" He asked Marina shifted uncomfortably "i like being on a team, it means im not alone" she said still shifting as if on que Coulson walked in

"the training room is prepared, but sir are you sure she won't destroy the craft." Fury faced his second in command "too be honest coulson i would trust her to fly this thing in her sleep, then you when your wide awake." He deadpaned Turing on his heal he walked off the deck the group of teens following closely.

00000000000BreakLine000000

Marina stood in the middle of the training center, she glanced up at the control box. She breathed she let her humanity slip for a second, before recovering it. After she reconfirmed that her humanity came back and that she was in Night form she curled up in the middle of the floor her eyes purple in preparation.

"What is she doing" Spiderman asked " Coulson shrugged "She does what she does, oh amd wear these" he said passing out sound proof earmuffs.

He waited until they all put on the earmuffs and hit he start training button, a few second after the droids were released, Nights tail flicked. The whole training room was caught in a ripple of mental magnetic static, the droids smashed into small flat pieces.

Every widow within twenty feet of the base pulse shattered , the team stood in shock glad they wore the earmuffs. "She can join!" They all said in unison.


	5. Old Wounds

Ava glared at all of the boys before her, Sam had a smug look to his face unconcerned why Ava was glaring at them so hard, Peter looked a lot like he was forced to eat charcoal and his body started to regurgitate it. Danny was leaning on Luke heavily his eyes out of focus is mind seemingly drifting away from Ava and the rest, Luke was shaking Danny's shoulders every few minutes concerned etched on his face, his arms forming a unconscious shield around Danny, absently sweeping hair away from his face.

Ava first concern at the moment was Danny "what's wrong with him?" she asked Luke quietly he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never seen him this out of it, he's either really shaken about something or his chi was trifled with. Neither one is a good sign" he said slowly shaking Danny's shoulders, Ava nodded she placed a hand on Danny's forehead he briefly flinched away from the touch but then allowed the hand to rest on his head returning to his empty gaze.

Ava sighed in relief he wasn't caught in a fever but he still look worse for wear, Peter made a noise like a stranded fish and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut, he returned a minute later hair frazzled and sticking up every direction. He smiled sheepishly, and sat down on the couch again Sam made a snorting noise and crossed his arms "so Ava what is this gathering of battle worn people about?" he asked Ava growled

"Who's missing from this picture" she asked, Sam and Peter gave her a _are you crazy_ look Ava facepalmed "we're missing Marina" she said Sam gave her a _please don't_ look while Peter nodded in understanding. "Sam you know you had it coming, now stop whining about" she snapped

"But she's mean" he whinned childishly pouting.

Luke grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "If Danny wasn't out of it he'd say 'only the strong may forgive' now stop your whining before i beat it out of you" He growled and quickly dropped him when Danny's hand touched Luke's lighty, Danny smiled softly closing his eyes completely laying on Luke.

"how long has he been like this" Peter asked concerned as if just noticing his teammate

"it started since we found Marina, just more subtly than now." Luke said sweeping Danny's hair out of his face. A blanket floated down and landed on Danny a thin pink mist adjusted it, a bedraggled Marina leaned on the arm of the couch

"Sorry but he was losing heat" She said reaching down and ruffling his hair, Luke frowned. "What do you mean by 'Losing heat' he's heating up" Luke said feeling Danny's forehead.

Marina smiled and chuckled softly "Silly mort- um, Luke. Feel his hands" He did and they felt like sheets of ice. Sam tensed up in her presence "come on Glowstick, you caught me in a bad moment" she said.

Peter snorted "glow stick that's a new one" he mumbled before dry heaving violently

"not on the sleepwear kid" Marina said her eyes glowing white she shoved her now translucent hand it his stomach her arm tensed she pulled out a lump of metal. "do i even want to know" she asked her eyes flashed orange and the metal disappeared.

"it was there when the wound healed up " he mumbled sheepishly Marina raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"hold on, that's your sleepwear" Ava asked Marina smiled

"once an army girl, always an army girl" she said glancing down at her outfit a black tank top, camo sweatpants sock with spikes (how?), her hair was down in natural waves. Several knives were hidden in the straps and hair, she hugged Ava in a sisterly fashion.

She released Ava and approached Danny and Luke "May i" she asked gesturing at Danny, Luke nodded but kept a wary eye on her she groaned and fell on her hands and knees she grew fur, her face became longer long fangs appeared as she was now Night. Her eyes glowed grey her eyes sweeping over the sleeping form.

She sniffed his forehead and taking a small lick, she yelped in pain and grew into a human clutching her head "please tell me he has no mystic training" she asked hopefully, the silence that greeted her was answer enough.

She coughed violently, red, smiled, eyes a bright orange and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
